Meteors
by heathenboys
Summary: A rare meteor changes different parts of Gotham, and Bruce wants to figure out why. And the worst part, it changed Gordon. Just something I wanted to try, Disclaimer:Dont own Batman.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another story I came up with. So enjoy!**

Bruce was sitting in his work office ,filing papers that had been sent to him by his companies worldwide. He grimaced at the papers, knowing they were nothing but pleads from workers who get low pay in Gotham. Pushing them aside, he pulled out his phone and surfes the web. He smiled as he saw his lock screen picture. A picture of him Selina, Robin,Barbara,and Gordon, in a 'family' picture. Bruce was in the middle, Selina sitting on his lap, Barbara bent over to rest her elbow on the arm of the chair, Robin doing the same on the other side, and Gordon in the back, his tall body standing over the chair.

"Memories",Bruce whispered, before unlocking his phone. He first checked his hero page, god knows why he even has one. Then he checked his emailed, as always filled with companies problems among workers. Finally he texted a few people;Selina, Gordon,and apparently he had Harley's number.

"Master Bruce",Alfred said, "your dinner is ready. Shall I bring it to you or sit it on the table."

"I'll be up there in a second Alfred, thank you.",Bruce said, putting hisphone away. He got up for from his desk and pushed his chair in. He turned the lights off and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

"Alfred, that was amazing thank you!",Bruce chirped, wiping his mouth with a napkin and put his plate in the sink. Alfred smiled and nodded, preparing warm water and soap for washing the dishes.

"Master Bruce, as I have heard from Gotham News, there should be a extremly rare meteor shower tonight. Says this one grants a person a very unusual changing formation. Wonder what it means.",Alfred said, washing a peice of silverware. Bruce hummed in approval. He walked toward the door and turned the knob. He stepped unto his balcony and sat in a chair, waiting for the shower. After waiting for 10 minutes, the first few meteors start to show. After more have shot past the sky, he saw a flash in the sky, a twinkle, and a explosion sending waves of coldness toward Gotham.

"Well, that was pretty,"Bruce yawned, heading back inside,"but its time for bed."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bruce", whispered a voice. Bruce groaned, and turned on his side, snuggling into his bed sheets.

"Bruce", the whisper got louder, making him groan. "Bruce!", the voice said. Bruce sigh and sat up in his bed. He reached for his phone, which had automatically answered Barbara.

"What is it now Barb? Cant a bat get some sleep?"Bruce growled. Barbara was frantically pacing back and forth infront of her father's bathroom.

"Its an emergency. You need to come over, now",Barbara said, shaking abit in fear and confusion. Bruce sat up fully.

"Whats wrong?",Bruce asked.

"Its my father."

*Gordon's POV*

"Why me, why this, why now!?",Gordan screamed in a feminine voice. He wasnt a he anymore, but a she. Gordon sat on the cold floor of her bathroom, her slim body covered by big baggy pants and a oversized tank top. Her chest poked out every time she breathed, and her ass was three times the size as it was normally.

"Barb,can me some water please dear?",Gordon asked.

"Yeah, on it.",Barbara replied, her footsteps echoing down the hall. Gordon closed her eyes, and sighed deeply.

 _What are they others gonna think? Will they try to get me demoted, or fired? And Batman, what would he think? How will he react? God, of all people, you had to let this happen to me!_

Gordon opened her eyes again and looked down at her chest. It gave a little jiggle whenever Gordon huffed. She stood up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a silver color, curly, but not to curly. Her mustache was gone but was replaced with more lip, more plump. Her glasses were bigger, looking abit nerdy on her face. She cheeks had a light blush on it.

Barbara knocked on the door, then open the door.

"Here", she said handing her dad/mom a glass of water. Gordon took the glass in her small skinny petite hands, and took a sip. She sighed softly, and looked up at Barbara with gwntle blue eyes.

"Uhm",Barbara stuttered," you look beautiful,you know, as a woman." Gordon blushed and looked away.

"Did you contact Bruce?",Gordon said, then she covered her mouth. "W-Why is my voice so... so light, and... cute?" Barbara chuckled and grabbed her father's/mother's hand.

"I'll show you how women work."


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara gently took Gordon's hand and led her to the living room. They both sat and looked at eachother. Gordon smiled and petted Barbara's hand.

"Dad...err mom, we need to make some.. 'new' arramgements about you. First thing your first name. ", Barbara stated. Gordon nodded slowly and walked over to the door when she heard a light knock.

"Who is it ?", Gordon chirped, standing on her tippy toes to see through the door hole. She spotted Bruce Wayne and quickly gave a sign of relief. She opened the door and gazed at Bruce, feeling small for her height.

"Bruce, welcome, I'm glad you came. Come in please" Gordon chirped happily. Bruce gave a tired smile and walked inside. He was quite surprised of what Gordon became, but it didnt change is point of view of how Gordon was.

"So, your a woman now ? Guess we can call you Commissioner Gabriel from now on." Bruce chuckled. Gordon thought to herself quietly and nodded. She liked the name Gabriel.

"Mom, what about your clothes and shoes, cause right now...",Barbara looked Gabriel up and down,"your waaay to small for your clothes.

"Can't I wear your clothes ?", Gabriel asked Barbara. Barbara shook her head, making a tiny whimper come out Gabriel's throat. She stuck her bottom lip out and slouched. Bruce give a small smile and sat on the couch.

"I can go and buy you some clothes, no need to pay me back", Bruce said, looking at Gabriel. Gabriel smiled and nodded quickly, sitting next to Bruce.

"And I will let you go with Barb for...more personal feminine things."Bruce said, his eyes signaling toward Barbara.

"What do you.. oh, right...those",Gabriel said, her cheeks starting to burn. "Well, we are sorry we called you this time of night, would you like to stay over or.."Gabriel asked the billionaire beside her, but was silenced by his hand coming up.

"No no, your fine, and i would be glad to stay over tonight", Bruce said genuinely, placing his hand on Gabriel's thigh. Gabriel shivered lightly and scooted over abit.

"I will go get your room ready Bruce..", Gabriel said, getting up and heading down the hallway, her hips swaying back and forth.

Barbara smirked at Bruce and said slyly,"You must like the new commissioner eh ?"

"What, no ! I mean yeah, she looks nice, but nothing more than a friend she is", Bruce flabbergasted, hes cheeks turning abit red. He looked up to see Gabriel back, her glasses on the bridge of her nose and checks flushed slightly.

"Your room..its ready..", Gabriel said quietly and exited once again only to go into her room.

Bruce quietly got up and went into the guest room and yelled, "Night Gabs !", and shut the door. Gabriel replyed with a groan. Barbara shook her head and went to her room, turning off the lights before closing her door.

 **Sorry for not updating ;-; i forgot my password and forgot this was a thing. Oops**


End file.
